Opal
by Coral Jackson
Summary: you have to read to find out
1. Preveiw

"Mommy!" I yelled "What?" she asked. "I'm hungry, ca-" then suddenly a Minotaur crashed through the window, grabbed my mom and crushed her. Meanwhile I hid under the bed, scared. Then because the monster didn't have a good sense of smell, left me there under the bed…


	2. meeting Leo

**hey me peeps. so im new review and read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but opal ~*i'll go cry in a corner now*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom!" I yelled "What?" she asked. "I'm hungry, ca-" then suddenly a Minotaur crashed through the window, grabbed my mom and crushed her. Meanwhile I hid under the bed, scared. Then because the monster didn't have a good sense of smell, left me there under the bed. Then when there wasn't any sound and I was positive the monster was gone I came out and got my backpack and grabbed food, water, medical supplies, flashlight, and a sleeping bag then put the supplies in the backpack. Once I was finished with that I left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Opals P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok that was weird. Well my mom was crushed by this bull thingy and now I guess I gotta run. A monster. Wow. I'm finally crazy. And I'm only six years old. A six year old out on the street. I'm gonna die. Well I better go there might be more monsters coming.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later. . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opals P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>I've been out here for two days, I already have a cold and I don't have any medicine for it. I'm gonna die out here. Then I hear something. Someone's here. I move and a boy my age comes out of the bushes and I back up. Is he gonna hurt me? Then he asks "What's your name? Mine name is Leo." "Cute" I say in a hurtful voice. "Ouch" he said "that hurt. Ouch" "anyways" I said "my name is Opal" "Cool". . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>so you like? - Coral J.<strong>


	3. hellhounds

**So you like? Read and review! Please!**

**Disclaimer: nope ~*Crys Silently*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later. . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opals P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>"So how long have we been out here?" I asked. "About two months" Leo said. "How many monsters have attacked us?" "About seventeen monsters" Then I hear something. It's another monster! "LEO RUN!" I yell. We start running into the forest. Then my foot gets stuck under a root and you came hear the horrifying crack as my ankle breaks. I yell out in pain. Leo turns around and looks at my leg with a horrid look on his face. He comes over and pick me up bridal style. I finally can see what the monster is. It's a hellhound. Were gonna die! My foot hits a branch and I yell out in pain. "You ok?" Leo asked. "NO IM NOT OK MY LEG IS BROKEN AND YOU JUST HIT IT ON A BRANCH! SO OF COURSE IM NOT OK!" I yelled at him. "Ok don't need to yell" then Leo falls, I feel my arm brake, and the world goes black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leos P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>"Opal you ok?" I shake her "Opal?!" oh no! She's breathing so she's alive. I pick her up and start running yelling "Help!" then I see something no someone running down a hill with, is that a dagger? They yell at someone on the top of the hill and fights the hellhound. The person at the top of the hill comes down and takes Opal from me, runs up the hill with her, and tells me to come with them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! :) - Coral J.<strong>


	4. waking up

**Shout out to Lizzyluvsmusic13 thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later. . .<strong>

**Opals P.O.V**

* * *

><p>As waking up I heard a lot of talking. And when I mean a lot I mean a lot! I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Leo. Aww he's so cute when asleep. I never thought that! I also saw my arm and leg that was broken. I move them. I gasp because they don't hurt. Oh I see Leo waking up time to pretend that I'm asleep. I close my eyes as he opens his.<p>

**Leos P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that she isn't awake yet. I go over to Will and ask "when will she wake up?" all he does is shrug. Oh my gods. When wil- wait! She's smiling. She's awake! She tricked me! So I go over there and start tickling her. I know childish. But it worked. She said "ok ok you got me I'm awake!" "Yes!" I say "Now come to the dark side! We have cookies and Coke!" "Never!" Opal says "Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" "Ok" I say. "Can you help me up?" "Yup" I say "but I won't." "Please!" "Ok! Ok!" I say "I will" "Yay!" she says. . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! Read and Review! :)- Coral J.<strong>


End file.
